


Those Around Us

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Helix
Genre: Day 13 after, F/M, Gen, Healing, Kisses, Mention of Toluk, The wolves are there Im just not mentioning them in the actual story, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of day 13, Anana is worried about her boys and realizes some things as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Around Us

Those around us can be our best friends, or our worst enemies. They can know us inside and out, or not know us at all. Some could write a sentence about us, others a book. There are those whom just pretend, and then there are those that can read us like a book. That’s how it is with Sergio and Anana.

From the first, Anana thought she had him figured out. Bleeding out on the ice? Must have done something really bad. Scruffy looking, not to be trusted, cuff him. She hadn’t known how unbelievably cruel he could be, grabbing her by the throat. Or crafty, picking the cuffs. Or…sort of annoying, griping about his hands being tied. She hadn’t begun to guess how easily she would joke with him before bedding down. Or the deception, of which she learned while dressed in scrubs. Or how cunning he could be, getting her gun and keys before turning right back round and sending her off. She would never know of the manipulative quality of him. She had almost found it funny, his whining while she stitched him in front of her brothers, never knowing she’d feel that warmth when she was close enough to him.

One thing had led to another, and he’d been kissing her hungrily, as though it could all end too quickly. She didn’t know how much it would hurt when he was gone, almost as bad as when later they found out about Miksa’s death. Or how happy she’d be to see him again, even through the anger that he had left like that. And she had not anticipated that pure warmth as his gaze landed on her. And she saw the love there that no one else saw, for her he was so easy to read. The deception, the lies, the cold cruel arrogance were just a shield, a protection. And only Anana could really tell. She loved those looks he gave her.

So how had they found themselves here, with everything falling down around them and that heat? With that older woman dead, Hatake flying off the handle, and that woman, Julia was it?, taken? And was Toluk okay? Anana had no inkling, not even the faintest, about any of this but she needed to make sure they were alright. “Sergio?” Anana called, with a cough, into the settling dust and clearing smoke. Off to her left, she saw that Toluk was indeed fine albeit a bit disoriented. A groan somewhere to her right had Anana turning again, and she moved over to Sergio’s side. “Sergio, stay with me.” She said and saw him blink and try to focus on her. He looked tired, but she knew not if he had a concussion or the like, so sleep was for now out of the question.

Anana set to checking the extent of his outward wounds, dabbing blood here stitching open wounds there. Woman seemed to always have the supplies. Noticing Sergio’s eyelids begin to flutter, she snapped her fingers and he blinked his eyes open. “Good. Focus.” She said, leaning over again to continue the inspection. Anana was leaning over just to check a wound, mere inches from him, when she lost her balance and lips brushed lightly, minor contact. The heat must be getting to her, he couldn’t be reaching for her…Hearing the hiss of pain, Anana knew it had been no imagining of a heat addled mind. She shook her head and gave a small almost chuckle as she moved in again. She held back a gasp as he kissed her on the neck, then seemed to want to move to her shoulder. “Sergio…” she started, “I need to give you a clean bill of health, and I can’t do that with you distracting me.” She rolled her eyes at his gripe, seeing the nod.

Able to get back into her pace, Anana worked on him as she hummed an old Inuit tune. The young woman was a little tired, but she’d push through that for her ex murderer if she had to. Hearing the soft hum he gave, Anana glanced at Sergio and saw a smile inch its way onto his face. She shook her head a little, then settled into a more fixed position, focusing in on one of the nastier looking wounds. Taking note to herself here and there of various cuts and scrapes that would need cleaning once they left here, the Inuit woman focused on taking care of the more pressing wounds right now. In the moment, she thought of all they’d been through, and relented to showing SOME affection, even though she’d earlier reprimanded Sergio for it. She now realized the heat from the explosion may just have gotten to him, because he was still awkward round her and should not so easily have done what he did with his lips. Putting the thought out of her head as she decided she’d worry about it later, Anana leaned over a bit as she looked into pretty eyes and kissed him, feeling his smirk and getting lost in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Come Attrition, Come Hell. I got the idea from there, but tried to work it my way.
> 
> What do you guys think? Was it good?


End file.
